Blind Adventure
by meron-pan-pan
Summary: This is a short - and also my first - one-shot! Please, enjoy! Inquisitor Isanah Lavellan was born blind and never saw nor felt a human before. New to his life in Skyhold, exposed to all different kinds of people he starts to learn new things everday. How will a blind elf react to feeling facial hair for the first time without knowing that such things existed.


"D-dorian! Wait! I might trip!"  
The elf followed his companion, holding the hem of his shirt tight so he won't lose him.  
The elder man laughed.  
"You are to slow Amatus."  
"You are mean!" the blind elf complained.  
Dorian slowed down, leading the other up the stairs to his own chambers.  
"Ah? We are going to my room?" he asked curious. The elf knew the smell. He likes  
to keep fresh plants in his room to remember him that he was indeed a dalish. It was  
easy to forget your own origin as the Inquisitor with all this political stuff going on.  
"I have a plan." the mage whispered.

After Dorian opened the last door, up to Isanahs chamber, he lead the Inquisitor to the  
bed so he could sit down.  
"So what is your plan now?" the elf asked with a curious voice.  
He had flirted with Dorian quite often over the last few days. More than usual.  
"I wanted to have you for my own. You know, talking without having to fear that others  
might hear our words." the man answered, sitting down next to the redhead.  
The elf's hands wandered over the soft covers of his bed, trying to feel where Dorian  
was now.

His covers were made from soft fur. He always liked feeling it on his fingers, feeling the  
light sensation of every single hair on his fingertip.  
He flinched as his hands reached a harder fabric.  
"Ah! There you are."  
"Indeed, here I am." Dorian whispered.  
The elf felt how his cheeks turned warm.  
"May I ask for a favor?"  
The mage nodded, remembering that the other couldn't see his movements, whispering  
"Go on." instead.  
"I always wondered what your face might look like. . . C-can I touch it? It's weird for  
most people I ask and I'd understand it if you don't want me to touch your face with my  
sore fingers. . ."  
Dorian looked at the young man in front of him who faced his direction with  
that innocent smile of his and then down to his hands.  
The Inquisitors hands were indeed sore and covered with small wounds. Having to feel  
most of his surroundings, working his way through bushes and tall grass made it  
impossible to have soft skin. Mostly Dorian didn't mind though he had to admit that  
the feeling of the hard skin and small cuts often made him shiver when the young man  
touched him. He gave a soft smile and sighed.  
"Go on, Amatus."

The elf couldn't hide his excitement and clapped his hands twice.  
Isanah shifted his weight to get closer to Dorian and started to gently put his hands on  
both sides of the others face.  
His skin felt soft. His jawline seemed to be defined.  
The young man smiled as his hands worked their way up to Dorians ears. He gave a soft  
laugh as his hands wandered to the others forehead. On their way, Isanah felt a small  
rising on his right side. Probably a mole.  
"Though I have never seen colors before. . . What does your skin look like? Is it light?  
Would people conisder you as tanned? Or is it dark?"  
There were so many questions burning inside of the young elf and he would ask them all  
at once if he could.  
Dorian chuckled telling him about his tan as the elf continued to explore the others face.  
It indeed felt weird to be touched like that and he for sure would have already left if it  
wasn't for the young Inquisitor.

The elf looked so innocent. So tempting. He loved his light skin and thin lips. Isanahs short  
hair was a mess of orange strands and a few locks dared to fall in front of his forehead,  
hiding his almost invisible marks even more.  
Dorian placed his hand on the others cheek as he closed the gap between them.  
Soft lips, brushing against equally soft lips. Isanah sucked in air for a moment and then  
held his breath. His ears twitched and set back yet he didn't show a sign of fear.  
Dorian held still for a moment before he crushed his lips against the others.  
His plan was interrupted by a firm grip on both sides of his face though.  
"W-what is this?!" the elf asked, voice filled with curiousity and a hint with fear.  
"A kiss?"  
"Not that!"  
He brought his fingers up to the others lips, the feeling of his hard skin giving Dorian a  
shiver. He went a little more up and placed them on his moustache.  
"This! What is this?"  
The elf kept on exploring the weird patch of hair as Dorian watched him, not believing  
what he was just asked.  
"A-amatus. This is a beard."  
"A beard?"  
Dorian's eyes went wide at the other question.  
Almost offended he asked "How can you not know what a beard is?!"  
"Well, elves obviously don't have them."  
The mage had to take a second before he could understand.  
"OH! Right, elves don't grow hair other than the ones on their head. So you never felt  
facial hair before?"  
"No. You're. . . the first human with whom I have contact _like this._  
Dorian laughed.  
"Then go ahead. Explore as much as you want." he said, taking the Innquisitors hand,  
kissing it gently.


End file.
